The New Life Begins
by Emerald Sky
Summary: Draco's mother ran away about a year ago and Lucious Malfoy is dead. Draco is alone, no one there. Heather-a young women offers to take care of Draco, only one thing, shes a muggle. Heather soon decides where Draco has to go: muggle summer school...
1. Alone

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco untill he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco dosen't know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever aloud to evan mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the first   
Alone  
___________  
  
Draco Malfoy laid on huge, feather bed looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were red from crying, stinging tears rolled down   
his pale cheeks, burning his face. There was only one word Draco had in his mind, the word Draco was always scared of when he attended   
school at Hogwarts, "alone". What would happen to him?  
  
Only just a day ago everything was fine, he had a good life. How could something so great drop down to something so terrible   
with in hours? The previous night Draco was reported that his father was murdered. Thinking about that terrible moment brought back   
the ice cold shocking feeling, the hash feeling. He was gone... Draco also most hated his father for telling him he would never be alone in   
this world. More tears streamed down Dracos face, he wasn't coming back.   
  
Now what? Draco had been home from Hogwarts for a month or so now. The mansion was his now most likely, but he did not   
know how to take care of himself. Last year that bitch that was supposed to be his "mother" ran off on Draco and his father, Draco   
knew then that she didn't love him any longer.... or never did. Pains immerged from his stomach making him want to vomit.   
  
Draco went down to the kitchen holding his stomach, he needed pills to stop the pain, where? A loud knock interrupted his   
thoughts, someone was at the door, maybe someone to save him. Draco ran for the massive oak wood front door and swung it open. It was   
a lady from the Ministry of Magic, Draco remembered her, she used to be Draco's Nanny when he was little. Her name was Ms. Dorine.   
She smiled at Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, inviting herself in. Draco didn't say anything.   
  
"Good afternoon, Draco.", she said softly, Draco still frowning. "Do you know why I'm here?"   
  
His stomach pains got worse, was he going to live with another family? He didn't have many relatives....  
  
Ms. Dorine bent down she was nose to nose with him, "I was told that your grandparents have passed away some time ago, so   
your grandmothers friends daughter agreed to take care of you."   
  
Draco eyes widened, he didn't even know his grandparents let alone they're friends daughter. There was a long silence a lot   
of thoughts were running through Dracos head like "What about the mansion?", "I don't want to live with someone I don't know!" "Will I   
still live in London?" and "How old is this girl you speak of?"   
  
Ms. Dorine - like she always did - somehow knew what Draco was thinking and said, "The Mansion will still be here, we might   
sell it....don't worry Draco your knew foster parent is fairly rich. And yes Draco, you will get to know her after a while she's quite nice.   
You will still live here in London. And she is of 20 years old."   
  
Glaring at her, Draco snorted then after a bit of silence, more stomach pains, and more thinking, Draco nodded as Ms. Dorine   
told him she was going to pick him up in the morning. "Just one little itty bitty detail I forgot to mention." She said before leaving   
Draco, "Her name is Heather and she is a muggle." with that she left the mansion leaving Draco with his stomach pain becoming even   
greater than before and his eyes wider.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
So how was it? The second chapter will be up really shortly....maybe to tonight maybe tomorrow ..  
*shrugs* Please review! I like comments! ^-^ 


	2. Meeting Heather

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the second   
Meeting Heather  
___________  
  
"A BUS?", Draco kept thinking even as he exited of the double Decker London bus. "Me? Draco Malfoy? About the last person on earth that would ride a BUS, rode a bus?", Draco yelled out loud as muggles hurrying past stared. Remembering what Ms. Dorine had told him when she sent him to catch the bus, he sat on the bus stop bench and waited with his head in his hands. "And this is only the beginning of it..." Draco began to cry again, "Why?" Draco whipped his tears away, and ran his hands back through his gelled hair, perfecting it a little, when he heard a loud annoying honk.   
  
Draco looked to the side to see a young girl with long silky brown hair, dressed in a pretty red sun-dress, wearing shades. She was seated in the drivers seat of a red top-less vehicle that looked more fancy and expensive then the rest of the other "cars" parked on the side of the street. Draco knew right away that she must be Heather, he also knew right away that she must DO have her share of cash. Heather had a big smile on her face - a friendly one.  
  
Heather removed her shades and stuck them at the top of her head revealing - what Draco had admit was- lovely blue eyes. Still smiling she called out, "You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?", Draco nodded and Heather waved a hand towards her, telling Draco to come here. Draco stood up, feeling a bit queasy, grabbing his big trunk and walked over to her.   
  
"Well hi, I'm Heather!", she said turning off the car engine.   
  
Draco faked a bit of smile - a quick smile - and replied with a bit of a mumble, "Hello."  
  
"Hop on in!" Heather offered pointing to the passenger seat next to her, "I'll get your things." getting out of the car, Heather took Draco's things and threw them into the back seat of the car. Draco opened the door with great difficulty and sat down. "Buckle up!" Heather's cheerful voice was beginning to get to Draco.  
  
Narrowing his eyes Draco asked, "Buckle up?", he immediately got it after he asked. After Draco clicked his seat belt on Heather started the car and drove. Silent minutes went by.  
  
Finally Heather asked, "So how long until your back to Hogwarts?",   
  
Draco turning his head from looking out the window and looked at Heather, "Just less then one month."  
  
"Right, that will give us time to get to know each other."  
  
Again, Draco faked another weak, quick smile and fell silent. Draco's stomach was still queasy but was settling down a bit now.   
  
Heathers smile faded, "I know your going through a tough time right now, Draco. So how's about we go shopping?" The comment made Draco look at her again and raise his eye brows. "Like you know...buy CD's and stuff." She said looking back at the road and swerving a bit.  
  
"CD's?", Draco said tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of CD's before?"  
  
"Yeah...but...." Draco said trailing off.  
  
"Well I'll take you anywho.", Heather said chuckling and jerking the car into a turn-in with out slowing down or warning. Heather parked the car and the two of them stepped out. "Come on." Draco sighed and followed her.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
The thought of Draco shopping o.O  
roflrofl I like it rofl cute!  
please review and tell me what you thought! ~Britny 


	3. The Unpleasant Surprise

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the third   
The unpleasant surprise  
___________  
  
"Music Galaxy." Draco read the huge bright sign out loud has Heather dragged him inside the CD store. Inside there were   
hundreds and hundreds of CD's lining the walls, like a library - a library of music. Draco walked around the "rap" section and quickly   
skimmed through some CD's.   
  
"Over here.", Heather called to Draco from the end of the rap section. Draco - getting more annoyed - slumped over to her.   
Heather stuck rather big head phones over Draco's ears, and switched on the sample CD. The song had a loud beat, but it was something   
that Draco wouldn't mind. "That was called, "Cleanin' Out My Closet" by Eminem.", Heather told Draco taking the head set off of his   
head, messing up Draco's perfectly combed back, blonde hair. "Heard anything you liked?", Heather asked.  
  
  
Draco picked up an Eminem CD case that was on display beside him and mumbled, "Sure, he's okay I guess."  
  
Heather smiled and happily said, "Great!", and snatched the CD Draco was holding and brought it to the till. Draco let out a   
big sigh.   
  
Draco began slowly walking out of the store when he heard a familiar voice that made him jump in shock. "Malfoy? What are   
YOU doing here??", Draco felt his ears turn red, he couldn't possibly let anyone see him in .... HERE! Slowly turning around, Draco   
recognized who it was right away, Hermione Granger.  
  
Perfect Hermione, Hermione was perfect. "At least not her looks.", Draco thought smirking at Hermiones long brown bushy   
hair and her slightly pointy nose. Seeing Granger again automatically turned Draco's usual bratty personality switch on. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?", Draco sniggered.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the store across from them, "My parents are here shopping. Interesting seeing you   
here though, I thought you hated anything to do with muggles.".  
  
Draco looked down at the floor, this was embarrassing, he didn't anyone to see him here....let alone Granger. He grinded his   
teeth and didn't say anything back.   
  
"So who are you here with, Malfoy?", Hermione teased looking around the store.   
  
Heather trotted over to Draco with a bunch of CD's and shopping bags, "Is this your little friend Draco?", she remarked   
smiling at Hermione. Draco turned a bright red shade.   
  
Giggling Hermione replied, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi I'm Heather Williams.", Heather replied shaking Hermiones hand, "Well Hermione, me and Draco will catch you later I   
guess. We're in a bit of a hurry to get our clothes shopping done, bye!", Heather waved good bye and grabbed Dracos arm and dragged   
him out of the store.  
  
"Clothes shopping?", Draco asked Heather in a not so pleasant tone of voice still glaring at Hermione.   
  
***  
  
"I don't like it.", Draco grumbled walking out of the mall wearing what Heather had bought him - a tan colored sweater with   
matching, uncomfortable pants.   
  
Heather chuckled, opened the car door for Draco and said, "Don't be silly Draco you look just fine!"  
  
Draco sighed again and mumbled, "Good thing we didn't bump into Granger afterwards."  
  
"What did you say Draco?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No Comment ^-^ rofl   
Please review!! =D ~Britny 


	4. Clueless Draco

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the Fourth   
Clueless Draco  
___________  
  
Yes, indeed Heather had a huge house. Like home....maybe bigger. For a fact Draco's new room was bigger then his old one. "If you don't like your room we can have it re-done later.", was what Heather had said when she showed Draco his enormous room with view and balcony to her garden outside - more like a jungle outside - and a perfect city view of London.   
  
"If you wish we could go out tomorrow and pick out a new bed if you aren't happy with this one.", Heather said before saying good night to Draco and turning out the lights. However Heathers little shopping gestures did not impress Draco....his father had always bought Draco whatever he wanted, but Draco didn't feel like shopping, he was still depressed.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up next morning earlier than usual. His stomach hurt, he was hungry. Draco headed down the stairs still in his pyjamas for breakfast.   
  
Heather was already up and dressed in a long tan tie up dress. She was on the phone so Draco didn't see the point to bother her. Heather noticed him come into the kitchen and waved good morning to him without saying anything and continued talking on the phone. She was talking about some kind of shipment.... she was most likely talking about work.  
  
Draco shook his head at her and opened the refrigerator. Nothing in there but junk food, good. "Could you please hold on a second Judy?" Heather said to the person on the other end of the phone. She covered the mouth piece of her cell and whispered, "It's not polite to raid other peoples refridgorators Draco."  
  
Drinking from a carton of milk - the only thing without sugar that was in the refridgerator - and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Draco replied, "Well I live here to." Heather sighed and continued talking on the phone again.   
  
After about another minute of chatting, Heather clicked her phone off and said, "Better get dressed Draco, we're going shopping again." Draco rolled his eyes at her. "I know, but it's important. And don't worry about breakfast we can pick that up later."  
  
***  
  
A long drive to the mall, a long drive listening to Heather on her cell again. Draco yawned and tapped Heather on the shoulder, "May I ask where we are going?" Draco was tired of waiting for her to get off the phone.   
  
Heather mouthed "One sec.", and a minute later clicked her phone off again. "Sorry Draco, that was a very important phone call, I can't afford to put them on hold all the time to talk with you."  
  
Draco sighed, there's something that stayed the same... work came always came before Draco. "I only wished to ask where we are going." But right after Draco finished talking Heather jerked the car into another large parking lot and dragged Draco into the store.   
  
After what seemed like hours of waiting for Heather to finish yelling at the hardware store manager, Draco finally walked away from her. "Interesting what these muggles do for money." Draco mumbled looking over his shoulder back at Heather and walking into isle six.   
  
The isle was full of sports gear and equipment. One kid about Draco's age glided past him of a bored with wheels. Draco watched him and raised an eye brow. The kid noticed Draco and gave him the finger, Draco wasn't entirely stupid and new what that meant. Giving the kid a famous Draco glare, he turned away and kept walking.   
  
Draco almost actually laughed for the first time in days when he came to a section in the isle which was full of shoes with wheels. After reading box of a "helmet" on a stand beside him, Draco thought, "These wouldn't be half bad for playing quidditch".  
  
"Oh Draco there you are, I want you to meet Judy from work.", Heather said walking over to Draco with a tall red-headed girl beside her.   
  
"'Lo." Draco mumbled with out looking up at Judy or shaking hands.   
  
Judy cleared her throat and said, "Hi Draco, I heard your staying with Heather for a while." Draco ignored her and walked over to a basket of a tennis balls.  
  
"Tennis?" Draco muttered picking up a ball and throwing it down hard onto the floor. "Jesus Christ!--" the ball bounced back up hitting Draco in the nose.   
  
"Draco!" Heather yelled in a harsh tone that caught Draco's attention right away.  
  
Draco slowly came over to her covering his sore nose with his hands, "Oww....y-yeah?"  
  
Heather didn't have to say anything, Draco knew, "Be polite." So Draco held out a hand to Judy for a proper introduction - a bloody hand.  
  
***  
  
After Draco's nose stopped bleeding, Heather gave him a tour of the store and labelled everything Draco raised an eye brow at - almost everything. "Oh this is sooo cute." Heather squealed picking up a stuffed pig.   
  
"Looks like you." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh look they're only 5.50!" Heather clapped her hands together happily. "I think I'll take ten of them!"  
  
"Why....?"  
  
"They're great gifts, Draco." Heather told him and began jumping around the isle, pointing at stuff and calling it cute. "Add this up for me Draco, will you?" Heather asked handing Draco a pad of paper full stuff and prices.  
  
Draco bit the end of the pencil and gave the list back to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Heather asked looking at him.  
  
Shrugging Draco told her, "They don't teach us adding up, gigantic, mad shopping list crap and Hogwarts."  
  
"Math? You don't know math?"  
  
"No, not alot of it...."  
  
Heather turned pale, a white pale. Heather looked very worried, that made Draco worried, he had an idea of what she was thinking when Heather began pacing up and down the store isle. "Draco, as long as you live under my roof you have to know how to multiply and divide.....your going to school."  
  
"Muggle school?"  
  
Heather nodded, "SUMMER muggle school."  
  
Instantly Draco gave Heather big giant puppy dog eyes - which had always worked on his father - watery puppy dog eyes. "NOO! HEATHER! But you don't understand....w-w-we have magic to do that stuff!! You can't, PLEASSSEE!" Draco whined making people walking past stare.   
  
"Your going."  
  
"PLEASE NO!", Draco yelled grabbing Heathers arm and getting on his knees.  
  
Heather sighed and thought for a while, she opened her mouth and looked down at helpless Draco on his knees, begging her. She liked him better like that, she chuckled and said, "It's only for a couple of weeks of so."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
*dies* My favourite chapter so far   
REVIEW PLEASE! *nudges Kendra* 


	5. Summer School

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the Fifth   
Summer School  
___________  
  
Draco moaned and groaned, the only good thing that came from this "summer school" thing was that Heather let him buy his own clothes. It was only Draco's third day with Heather and she was sending him off, however it wasn't that that bothered Draco, it's just Draco had used that excuse on Heather countless times and yet this morning she was still driving him over to the school.  
  
"Look if you want me to know this shit so much, why don't I just use some weird little knowledge charm on me, and make my brain bigger or something." Draco argued as they pulled up in front of the school.   
  
Heather chuckled and got out of the car, "Does 'ittle Draco want Heather to come in with him?"  
  
Draco crossed his arms and sneered, "You can go in by yourself! I'm staying right here, I don't need my head filled with idiotic muggle history lessons!".   
  
Walking over to Draco's side of the car, Heather continued laughing at him. She opened the door and tugged on Draco's arm, "Come on! Do you wish to be late?"   
  
"No, because I don't plan on going!", Draco yelled back fighting against Heathers tug which turned into a yank, then a pull. There was a lot of struggling between the two of them, but finally Draco gave in to Heathers unbeatable strength. "Fine but don't come in with me." Draco yelled storming off into the school.  
  
"I'll pick you up later!" Heather yelled after Draco and blew him a kiss before driving away. Leaving Draco, all alone. He would probably be taunted for his stupidity...no matter he could just throw a leg locker charm at the lot of them...Draco took a deep breath and walked into the building.   
  
Inside there was a hallway in front of him, to his right a front desk. There were children's drawings hung along the wall and about 5 red doors leading from the hallway...to most likely classrooms. Draco also noticed a speaker at the top of the roof.   
  
"And you must be Draco Malfoy.", Draco heard that enough times since his father died. An old lady that was sitting at the front desk had just spoken, Draco walked over to her and nodded. "Your class is room 9 down the hall." She said in a sort of worn out sounding voice.   
  
Draco - remembering to be polite as Heather had told him - muttered, "Thanks." and began walking down the long hallway. When Draco reached door 9, it took him a minute or two before knocking on the door loudly. "That was a mistake" Draco thought, "I should have just left while I had the chance."  
  
A tall, black haired lady, at about the age of 30 answered the door....supposedly the "teacher". "Yes? Can I help you."  
  
Draco Cleared his throat, "I-I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm here--" Draco started but was cut off by the teacher.  
  
"Oh, well welcome to our classroom, Draco! I was expecting you here. My name is Mrs. Terrine. Come on in!" She greeted smiling and opening the door for Draco.   
  
Draco felt nervous, and numb. He couldn't feel his legs and there was a big knot in his throat when he tried to gulp. He tried to ignore these feelings and followed the teacher inside the class. "Class I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, he will be joining us for a couple of weeks."   
  
Draco looked around the room, people muttered things to each other. Then Draco heard that same voice that he had heard not to long ago. "Oh my GOD! MALFOY??"   
  
Widening his eyes Draco whipped his head towards the girl who had just shouted, "GRANGER?" he shouted back narrowing his eyes into a glare watching Hermione laugh herself silly, practically rolling on the floor giggling.  
  
"Hermione, please! Straighten yourself up!", Mrs. Terrine barked at Hermione. "Well it seems you two know each other, Draco please seat yourself next to Hermione and she will explain to you the assignment. Draco turning brick red in the face obeyed, and stormed over to Hermione and sat down in a desk beside her, groaning.   
  
"Shut-up Granger." Draco hissed at Hermione who was still chuckling, when the teacher turned away. People sitting around the two of them stared. Muggles liked to stare at Draco a lot, he hated it. "Why in bloody hell are you here?" Draco asked Hermione still glaring at her.   
  
"Why am I here?? I have to know muggle schooling to! Like I told you before, my parents." Hermione said doing her "Granger frown". "I think you should tell me why YOUR here! What's with you laity Malfoy!"  
  
Draco grinded his teeth together and mumbled, "Heather wants me to learn, this muggle crap."  
  
"Heather?....Why are you with her all the time?", Hermione asked settling herself down.  
  
"Stick your snotty nose out of MY business and keep it in your own!" Draco growled at Hermione and dropped his head on his desk letting out a big sigh. After Hermione attempted to explain the assignment to Draco, she left him alone for a couple of minutes....until the teacher stood at the front of the class and began reviewing stuff Draco had never heard of before.  
  
"Fail" he thought to himself, "Just fail this stupid class, your not supposed to know this muggle stuff anyway....just pray that Heather doesn't send me hear next year."  
  
Draco looked over towards Hermione, she blended in so well with muggles, you'd swear she was one if you never met her at Hogwarts before. Hermione was just the same here as she was at Hogwarts to, the same little know-it-all.  
Hermione seemed to be friends with everyone in the class...she seemed to talk the most with a girl seated beside her, that Draco couldn't really see.   
  
Another project. The teacher had assigned another project. Everyone paired their self's up except Draco. Still being stubborn he sat there and didn't move. Until Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder, "Malfoy, want to pair up with me and Rose?"  
  
Looking just a bit surprised Draco said, "Your wasting your time, I don't know any of this."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that just at least sit with us." Hermione giggled.   
  
"Why is Granger inviting me to sit beside her? This is unusual....", Draco thought.  
  
"Draco, Rose. Rose, Draco.", Hermione introduced the two of them. Rose offered a hand for Draco to shake. Draco looked up at her, he nearly gasped but held it in. She was beautiful, she had pretty brown eyes that made Draco feel nervous, and silky brownish blonde hair. Draco's throat formed another knot and he couldn't feel his legs.   
  
Feeling his ears turn red, Draco shook her hand and said, "H-hello..."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
CUTE ^-^ Don't get mad at me people I promise you it won't be  
a Draco + Rose fic roflrofl.....*cough*burningroses*cough* 


	6. Be My Tutor

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the sixth   
Be My Tutor  
___________  
  
Draco had a stupid school boy crush on a muggle girl. His father would have been disgusted. Still Draco couldn't help blushing   
when Rose would smile at him or say something to him. Normally Draco would have eventually changed his mind and wouldn't have sat with   
Granger but as soon as he met Rose, well we can just simply say that theory changed a bit.  
  
The next hour or so went by terribly slowly, but Draco survived by staying silent for most of it. Hermione was beginning to   
scare Draco a bit, she was being....nice to him.   
  
Finally after the teacher dismissed everyone, everyone ran and crowded for the doors to get home. Draco - being the last one   
out of the classroom - lazily slumped outside to the front of the school where Heather was waiting for him in her car. Draco gulped   
Heather was talking to Hermione. "Uug."   
  
"Draco, I didn't know Hermione was going to summer school. This is great!", Heather replied happily looking over Hermione's   
shoulder and smiling at Draco, who was approaching them.  
  
Groaning Draco walked past Hermione looking at the ground and over to the passenger seat. Collapsing in his seat Draco   
mumbled, "Yeah, sure." After hearing Heather say good-bye to Hermione the two of the started off for home.   
  
Draco didn't speak much he didn't feel like it. He was thinking - thinking about how much things have changed, change was   
usually never good for Draco. He didn't know if he could put up with it any longer, but he was going to...  
  
***  
  
"So, Draco I hear your having a test in a week or so.", Heather said as they walked into her mansion of a house.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I dunno...so?"   
  
Heather sighed and walked over to Draco who had sat down on the third step of the marble staircase. "I'm sorry for making   
you go to summer school, Draco. But you need to know--" She began sitting next to him.  
  
"Know what? I don't care for this stuff and I'll never need it! Why send me there if you know I'm not gonna learn?" Draco   
blurted out what he wanted to ask her ever since she said he should go to summer school.  
  
Sighing again Heather said, "That's why if you pass this next test, I'll be willing to let you quite summer school."  
  
Thinking for a bit, about how this was a chance he couldn't turn down, Draco finally said, ".....fine, I guess....". He stood up and   
walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Don't you want any dinner?", Heather called after him.  
  
"No."  
  
Letting himself fall backwards onto his bed, Draco yawned. "I'm not that hungry, anyway.", He thought. How was he   
supposed to pass the test? Evan if he cared to pay attention in class, he probably still wouldn't be able to pass the test because he had   
just arrived at summer school. Draco knew the only solution, but he didn't want to even go there....he needed help.  
  
***  
  
Thinking hurt Draco's head, and this was the longest and hardest Draco had ever thought something over. He couldn't get   
his mind off of it either. He needed help, help to escape from summer school, help to get all this over with. He couldn't sleep. Draco   
rolled over and glanced at the clock which read 1:00 a.m. He'd be very tired in the morning.  
  
Draco had no idea how he could fall asleep, but about an hour later he did.  
  
***  
  
Draco snapped up awake to the sound of Mrs, T. slapping a ruler down on his desk. Draco's eyes widened he fell asleep during   
the teachers lesson, how? She talked so loudly. Hardly remembering the drive to school that morning, Draco yawned and dropped his chin   
in his hand trying to remember when exactly he fell asleep. He was really tired, Draco never really slept last night.   
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me where exactly did you leave us at?", the teacher barked in his face angrily.  
  
Shrugging with another yawn, Draco answered, "I dunno." people seated in the room started giggling quietly.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat to catch Draco's attention and pointed to a paragraph in her text book. Draco opened to the   
page. Dropping his chin in his hands again Draco stared at the wall, it was useless, he would never pass that stupid test.  
  
"Can anyone summarize that page for me?" the teacher asked. Hermione's hand shot up in the air as usual. After the teacher   
called on her she smiled and said, "Very well Hermione, I can see that you will have a very promising mark on the coming test."  
  
Draco's eye twitched slightly and he looked at Hermione. There, she was the answer, Granger would help him pass the test. His   
stomach suddenly gave an awful turn when he thought about asking her to help him study, and HAVING to study with her. But she was his only   
hope.   
  
"Very well class, you may head out for a lunch break." The teacher dismissed everyone.   
  
All the students walked out the door talking and yelling.   
  
"Do you want to sit with me outside, Draco?", Draco looked up, Rose had just spoken. He blushed and nodded. Rose smiled at   
him and the two of them walked outside to where Hermione was sitting in the shade of a large tree.   
  
After they had lunch - Draco not eating anything - Hermione and Rose decided to go back to class for some extra studying   
time. "Granger, could I talk to you for a sec.?", Draco whispered to Hermione, tapping her on the shoulder. Hermione raised an eyebrow   
and told Rose she would meet up with her in a bit.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked back under the tree.   
  
"Granger...I need your....I need your help.", Draco muttered, feeling his stomach pains coming back. "I need you to help me   
pass the the next test."  
  
Hermione looked sort of shocked. "What for? I thought you didn't want to know any of this stuff."   
  
"I know but I need you to tutor me, because Heather said if I pass the test, I can quite summer school." Draco said looking at   
the ground nervously.   
  
"W-well...I..."  
  
Draco faked some kind of a smile at Hermione that didn't last very long because it felt so out of place.  
  
"Okay I'll help you."  
  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Cute! ^-^ I guess you've guessed this is where  
the Draco/Hermione stuff starts....PLEASE REVIEW!  
I get so happy reading your reviews! *o* more please! 


	7. The Kiss

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the seventh   
The Kiss  
___________  
  
"Finally, home." Draco thought spreading his arms and legs out on his bed. "Peace, and quiet." Closing his eyes and taking in   
deep breaths, Draco began dozing off into a peaceful sleep. A relaxing sleep. It was much easier to sleep now.   
  
***  
Draco awoke at 4:00 when the door bell rang, it was terribly loud and annoying. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Draco   
thought it'd be best to get up now anyway. "DRACO? ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THERE?" a voice called outside his bedroom door.  
  
Still sleepy Draco opened the door, ".......What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco asked Hermione looking shocked.   
Hermione giggled and stepped into the room uninvited.   
  
"Nice hair Malfoy." She pointed out.   
  
Embarrassed, Draco tried to fix his hair up a bit. "So? Why are you bothering me?"  
  
"You said you need help passing the test...." Hermione said sitting down on the floor and opening her text books.   
  
"Listen, Granger this isn't a good time.", Draco replied sitting next to her on the ground. But for some reason he really didn't   
want her to leave.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No matter how much you try, you know your not gonna be able to make me leave, so just sit down   
and lets get started or I won't help you at all, Malfoy."  
  
Shrugging, Draco sat and listened as Hermione read a page out of the text book. After she was finished, Hermione asked   
Draco if he got any of that. Laying on his back, Draco looked up at the ceiling and answered, "No."   
  
Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to talk but notice that Draco had closed his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked   
after some time, leaning closer to Draco.   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why do you live here with Heather?"   
  
Draco snapped his eyes open and after a minute or two of silence Draco said, "Because I have no where to go."   
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Hermione blushed and moaned something that sounded a lot like "Ummm...." She shook her head and changed the subject. "Well   
anyway, what this page is trying to explain is uses for human economic systems. They keep people under enforced efficient rules, that   
organize a community. You should probably already know that...."  
  
Draco wasn't listening, Hermione kept talking and talking. "What's this tingly feeling?" He thought to himself. The feeling   
got stronger when he talked to Hermione or even looked at her. That same hard knot formed in Draco's throat again - the same knot that   
he had when he met Rose. The feeling came back, those feelings you got when you wanted to have someone, the feelings Draco had when he   
had thought about her the day before....the feelings. Could these be feelings of love? They couldn't be, somehow Draco knew they were   
though, but for Granger? Was it these feelings that made Draco ask for her help in the first place? Draco knew then and there that he wanted to be alone with her, and for the first time in his life ....he was.  
  
Draco sat up and asked, "Granger?" Hermione stopped babbling. "Can you shut-up for a second?"  
  
Looking confused Hermione opened her mouth to ask why but found she could not. Draco leaned closer to Hermione, taking advantage of her and sealing his lips onto hers. A gentle kiss, but still a passionate. Hermione aloud Draco to kiss her for about 5 seconds and pulled away. Hermione stood up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked looking up at her, he didn't know why he had done it, but he wanted to and he liked it.  
  
Hermione stamped her foot and stuttered, "I-I don't.....I don't know! It's just....it's just, well it's you Draco."  
  
Draco stood up and put his hands on her elbows, "Settle down."  
  
Sighing she finally asked, "But why?"  
  
"Hermione, I...I guess I have feelings for you." He said for the first time ever calling her by her first name. Pushing her up against the bedroom wall, he put his lips on hers again into a kiss, more of a kiss then before. Giving into him, Hermione kissed back.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Short but important ^-^;  
For some reason it was very difficult to write without  
messing up the story....I don't know it I did or not *shrugs* 


	8. Do You Love Me?

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the eighth   
Do You Love Me?  
___________  
  
"Where is this going?", the thought screamed at him. Draco shoved his head in his pillow, again he couldn't sleep. Thinking about today made is heart ache. He couldn't get over how he wanted so much to be with her, Hermione, the know-it-all, the Gryffindor, the mudblood. Did she want to be with him? No, it couldn't happen.   
  
***  
  
"No, it couldn't happen.", rang through Draco's head all morning. Pain, his head was hammering and pounding with the largest head ache Draco had ever got. Heather didn't help. Yapping away on her cell phone all morning again.   
  
Draco arrived at school late. "There you are Draco please have a seat." The teacher spoke to him. Not making eye contact with Hermione - who was staring at him looking a bit red in the face - Draco took his usual spot beside her.   
  
The day was long, and the two of them didn't speak one word to each other. Finally at lunch break Hermione cleared her throat and said to Draco, "Come eat with us." To Hermione's surprise Draco smiled and walked with them outside to the shade of the big tree where they sat everyday.   
  
"If being at school with her was so hard, imagine what her tutoring Draco me would be like....", Draco thought sitting down with Hermione and Rose. "I don't want it to be like this..."  
  
"Are you going to eat anything?", Rose asked Draco. Draco shook his head at her without saying anything. And for some reason didn't blush or feel nervous.   
  
After lunch went by Draco asked if he could speak with Hermione for a second.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I don't want things to continue like this, Hermione. I just want you to get one thing straight, I have feelings for you, I love you. But the question is....do you love me back?" Why did he do it? Why did he ask her such a stupid question....it was an important question....but a stupid one.   
  
Smiling, Hermione leaned over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed. "Yes, I do."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
AAGGGHHH this is a super-duper short chapter, but I had to get it up!  
The next chapter is the last one *cries* T-T and it will also be short   
*cries harder* T-T buuuuUUUUUuuuut   
REVIEW ANYWAY! And have a happy Xmas! 


	9. With You

...:::Authors Commenties:::... This plot came to me super fast when I glanced at a figure of Draco and my walkman.....I have weird author   
spells like that sometimes. I like the plot ^-^; Please read and review, I love comments, tell me what I need to work on rofl....  
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::About the Story:::... About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucious was recently murdered, Draco is now...alone.  
Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwarts again. When Heather finds out Draco doesn't   
know much about the muggle world she sends him straight to summer school. Draco find interest in new technology that he wasn't ever   
aloud to even mention before, and just guess who he finds at summer school??  
***  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
...:::Disclaimer:::... I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters those guys belong to JK Rowling o.O   
***  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Chapter the ninth   
With You  
___________  
  
For the first time, Draco came home from summer school with a smile on his face. He felt good, felt good for loving Hermione, felt good for Hermione loving him. He didn't want that to change, he wanted it to stay like that, to stay happy.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, I made up my mind.", Draco told her over Heathers cell - which Heather had to tell him how to use - on the way back from the mall in which Heather had to do some "important, absolutely-need-to-pick-up " shopping. "You don't have to come tutor me anymore."  
  
"Why? What for? You don't want me over there?" said Hermione in a surprised voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
Draco laughed a bit, "No, I've just decided I don't need to pass that stupid test. I want to stay in summer school for another week." Heather's eyes widened as she glanced over at Draco, looking confused.  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"I want to stay in that awful place, just to be with you. I wouldn't be able to stand another week without seeing your face, Hermione!" Draco looked back at Heather, trying not to laugh at the wide eyed expression on her face.  
  
"Wow. Your really sweet. I never thought I'd hear YOU say that to me before, Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and after saying good bye to Hermione, he clicked off the phone.   
  
At the beginning of the week Draco was alone and selfish but Draco had a feeling that all had just changed a bit.   
  
***  
  
The hogwarts train whistle blew and the last of the trolley's were being packed onto the "Howarts Express". "Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked himself sitting down in his usual compartment, alone. Then without warning the compartment door slid open and Ron stepped inside looking white faced.   
  
"What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
"I just saw Draco with his arm around Hermione..."  
  
"Your joking."  
  
Ron shook his head and sat down next to Harry. Ron's face turned instantly from pale white to brick red with anger, and he started grinding his teeth. Harry knew what happens when Ron sees Hermione with someone else......But not paying much attention to Ron, Harry left the compartment to see for himself, this was rich, really rich.   
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
OMG! There are a million things wrong with this chapter!   
*cough* I will name 4  
-it's to short  
-it's to sappy  
-it skips a lot of details  
-it kind of gives away my other story ^o^  
BUUUUUUT I will take it down and rewrite it one day rofl  
so yeah if you review me, you can tell me what kind of ending YOU  
would adore ^-^ 


End file.
